princesswodfandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom
Phantom (••) :Action: Instant :Dice pool: Wits + Expression - image’s Size :Cost: 1 Wisp :Duration: 1 scene The Noble forms a Wisp into an illusory object. The illusion affects only sight, and material objects pass through it without stopping. The Size of the image can’t exceed the Noble’s, but within that limit she can show any image she is capable of imagining. :Dramatic Failure: The Charm fails with a burst of light and a loud crack, alerting anyone nearby who could see or hear to the Noble’s presence. :Failure: No image appears. :Success: The Noble creates the image she desires, somewhere within her sensory range. The image remains until the Charm ends. By concentrating on it, the Noble may move and alter the image with mundane actions, using Wits + Expression as the dice pool. The Storyteller may require a different Skill for some actions (e.g. Subterfuge when an image is meant to deceive.) :Exceptional Success: The Noble manipulates her illusion deftly. Her mundane actions to control it gain a +2 bonus. Upgrades Dancing The Noble may create an image that moves without her conscious attention. When her concentration lapses, the image continues to act on the instructions she last gave it. Glowing :Requires Light the Way The Noble can make her illusions give off light, just as her Regalia does with Light the Way. As long as she is concentrating on an image, she may vary the light coming from it reflexively, independently of her personal light. If she has upgraded Light the Way, she may apply all that Charm’s upgrades to the image’s light as if it were her own. Consecrated The Noble may sustain a Lasting illusion with the blessing of a Consecrated area. Doing so keeps the illusion intact until the Consecrated Condition ends, but limits its movements to the area covered by the Condition. Singing The Noble may create an illusory sound, or add sound to an illusory image. A sound without an image seems to come from a point the Princess can see, which she can move while concentrating. Solid The image becomes substantial. As long as it lasts it has a degree of solidity, as well as a firmness and texture appropriate to what it depicts. However, just because it projects an image of solidity does not mean it is solid; the image shatters if force is applied to it (by kicking an illusionary wall, for example) or with it (an illusionary wrench won't tighten or loosen a bolt). Thinking :Requires Acqua •• :Requires Dancing When the Noble releases her concentration, in addition to providing the illusion with further instructions she may grant it a measure of adaptability. For each dot of Acqua she may instruct the image to react to one condition, altering its behavior in response. For conditions that require senses to recognize, the illusion has a Perception dice pool equal to the Noble’s. Multiplied :Requires Aria •• :Requires Dancing The Noble may create multiple distinct images with a single Charm activation. She can make one additional image for each dot of her Aria. The Noble can try to control more than one image at once, but takes a -2 penalty to her dice pool for each image beyond the first. If she applies Singing, each image may have its own sound and images can be replaced with sounds. Scented :Requires Legno • The Noble may create an illusory scent, or add scent to an illusory image or sound. If the image is Solid, she can give it a taste as well. A scent without an image seems to come from a point the Princess can see, which she can move while concentrating. Painted :Requires Terra • Noble may create an illusory surface which covers and disguises an existing object. Applying this upgrade adds 1 to the image’s maximum Size; however, the image’s shape must be fairly close to that of the object it disguises. The Noble may disguise part of an object if she wishes, or the whole exceeds her Size limit. The image is bound to the object and moves with it, though the Noble can still change it while concentrating on it. ''Road of Dawn'' Upgrades Sensory :Requires Fulmine •• :Requires Lasting The illusion lasts as long as it is within the Princess’s sensory range. On and Off :Requires Vuoto •• :Requires Lasting The Princess may choose to stop the illusion from existing and choose to apply it elsewhere, but the illusion lasts for only a Scene. Category:Charm Category:Appear Family Category:Appear 2 Category:Forgotten Charm Category:Road of Dawn Category:Two-dot Charm